


Passing Notes

by godhateslev



Series: Komahina Stuff [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Guitar lessons, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Origami, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, chemistry is so damn hard, paper cranes, rooftop dates, so out of character im sorry, stuffed animals, the WOH are nagito's siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhateslev/pseuds/godhateslev
Summary: The boy sat next to Nagito in chemistry. He had green eyes and messy brown hair that fell over his face when he laughed. He wore big sweaters and baggy jeans, and his backpack was always hanging off one of his shoulders. He would sketch on the test paper when he finished the work.Nagito tried not to stare, but there was something about the boy that enticed him. Maybe it was the light freckles dotted across his nose, or the slight pink tint to his cheeks that never seemed to fade.***in which Nagito Komaeda has a crush on a boy in his chemistry class
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194500
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short oneshot guys  
> ~  
> i made a pinterest board for this story, check it out if u want ig  
> https://www.pinterest.com/boiledfeetbeta/passing-notes/

* * *

The boy sat next to Nagito in chemistry. He had green eyes and messy brown hair that fell over his face when he laughed. He wore big sweaters and baggy jeans, and his backpack was always hanging off one of his shoulders. He would sketch on the test paper when he finished the work.

Nagito tried not to stare, but there was something about the boy that enticed him. Maybe it was the light freckles dotted across his nose, or the slight pink tint to his cheeks that never seemed to fade.

Still, he tried his very best to leave the boy alone, difficult as it was.

Nagito was answering a question on the classwork when the boy poked his arm with a pencil. He looked up at the boy, who had been drawing flowers on the side of his paper.

“Hey, do you know how to do this?” The boy whispered, chuckling. “I’m kinda lost.”

“Y-yeah, do you want me to show you?” Nagito answered, maybe too loud. “I’m not smart, but I might be able to help…”

“What are you talking about? You’re, like, the smartest kid in this class.”

Nagito felt his face heat up at the compliment. He took the boy’s pencil and wrote out the problem, solving it relatively quickly.

“S-so, you just, uh, line these up like that,” He looked up at the boy, who was staring at the problem intently. “And, um, then you go in and model the electrons based on the element...”

“What’s this thing?” He pointed to a chart near the model.

“Oh, that’s the orbital diagram. So, basically, that’s where you show how the electrons fill the energy shells.”

“Huh,” The boy smiled. “You really are smart.”

“N-no, I’m not. This is easy, as long as you pay attention.” Nagito explained. “O-oh, not that you don’t pay attention! I’m sorry--!”

“Don’t apologize.” The boy pushed his shoulder playfully. “I _don’t_ pay attention, so don’t worry about it, uh…” He faltered.

“I guess never introduced myself,” Nagito gave the boy his best smile. “I’m Nagito Komaeda.”

“Hajime.” The boy grinned back. “Hajime Hinata. Thanks for helping me, Nagito.”

“Thank you for talking to me, Hajime.”

Hajime gave him a crooked smirk, ruffling his own hair. Nagito did his best to smile back at him.

* * *

The highlight of Nagito’s day became explaining the work to Hajime, even if they only talked for a few minutes. Hajime would draw him messy sketches on napkins from the cafeteria or occasionally pass him notes during a lecture.

The first one was written on a piece of loose-leaf paper in messy writing.

_r u busy after school_

Nagito read it over and over. He almost didn’t believe it was true. He quickly scribbled his response in the neatest print he could muster.

_No, why?  
Are you?_

Hajime chuckled and passed the note back.

_a few of us r gonna get boba  
wanna come?_

It sounded awfully like a date. Nagito blushed, and hoped Hajime didn’t notice.

_Do you really want me there, or are you inviting me out of pity?  
I wouldn’t want to ruin your day._

Hajime shook his head, fluffy hair falling over his eyes. He gave Nagito a smile.

_i want u there_

The message was short, but it made Nagito’s heart beat that mush faster. He turned to Hajime and nodded, shoving the paper into his coat pocket.

 _He_ was getting boba with _Hajime._

* * *

Nagito was packing up his supplies at the end of class when Hajime spoke to him. The brunet grabbed Nagito’s scattered papers and handed them to him. Nagito thanked him, shoving them into his backpack.

“You still up for coming with us?” Hajime asked, taking one earbud out.

“I-if you’ll have me.”

“You worry too much, Nagito.” He chuckled, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “It’ll be fun.”

Hajime slung his bookbag over his shoulder and gestured for Nagito to follow him out of the classroom. He immediately obliged, scurrying after Hajime.

The two of them walked down the halls in silence, Nagito clutching his notebook tightly. He hoped Hajime wasn’t bored of him already, though that was probably too much to hope.

“H-hajime?” He turned his head, still walking.

“Yeah?” Hajime looked back at him.

“Why did you invite me?”

Hajime shrugged.

“I like you.” He looked back at his phone.

Nagito was glad he wasn’t face-to-face with him anymore, because his blush had covered his entire face by then.

Hajime was popular, in the most literal sense. He had plenty of friends, good grades, and was on the school’s baseball team. Nagito couldn’t understand why he would ever want to be friends with _him_ , of all people. Maybe he just wanted to embarrass him.

Once they had stepped outside the school building, Nagito shivered. The air was much colder than he assumed it would be, and he was only wearing a thin dress shirt that day.

“Nagito, you okay?” Hajime must have noticed he was cold. Nagito nodded.

“Yes, I’m sorry!” He folded his arms on his chest to warm himself up. “Just a little cold, is all.”

“Here, take my jacket.”

Hajime slipped his varsity jacket off his own shoulders and wrapped it around Nagito’s. It was warm and smelled like citrus.

“Thank you…” Nagito felt his face flush.

Hajime smiled as Nagito slipped his arms through the sleeves. They were much too long on him, but he didn’t mind. Hajime linked his arm through Nagito’s, pulling him across the street. Nagito noticed he had dimples that were especially prominent when he laughed. The wind blew his chestnut brown hair out of his face, one single strand sticking up at the top. Nagito giggled at it.

The leaves had just begun to fall, and were piled up against the sidewalk. A few fell on his head and he attempted to brush them off with the hand that wasn’t being held by Hajime.

“I never asked, but have you met my friends?” Hajime turned to him. He shook his head. “You’ll like them, I think. And I know they’ll like you.”

“Aha, I can’t see why they would.” He sighed. “I can’t even figure out why _you_ like me.”

“Well, you’re nice, and pretty smart, too.” Hajime gave him a smirk. “Plus, you’re super cute.”

“H-huh?” He nearly dropped his books onto the floor.

“I said you’re cute.” Hajime was still smiling at him.

“I, um…” Nagito flushed red, stuttering. “W-well, I don’t, uh, t-thank you…?”

“You’re even cuter when you’re embarrassed, Nagito. Now come on, I don’t want for us to be late.” Hajime took the still trembling boy by the hand and pulled him along to their destination.

* * *

Hajime gave his hand a light squeeze before dropping it as he waved to a group of people sitting on a patio, drinks in hand. Nagito followed him towards the crowd, wondering absentmindedly if he should shed Hajime’s letterman jacket. Ultimately, he pushed it aside and waved awkwardly to Hajime’s friends.

“Hey, guys.” Hajime greeted them, pulling out a seat for Nagito at their table. “This is Nagito, he’s been helping me in chemistry. I’m gonna get him and I something to drink, so be nice.”

He patted Nagito’s shoulder before heading inside of the small building.

“Hi.” Nagito gave them his best _“happy-to-meet-you”_ look.

“Hello! My name is Sonia, it is a pleasure to meet you!” A girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail smiled at him sweetly. “This lovely girl is Chiaki, but she seems to be busy…”

Sonia gestured to a young woman in a green hoodie with cat-ears who was playing a game of Tetris on her console.

“Hey, hey.” Chiaki said absentmindedly.

“I’m Kazuichi Souda.” A boy with neon-pink hair and a beanie gave him a sharp-toothed smile. “Are you the new guy?”

“Hm?” Nagito looked up at him, even if his face was a bit scary. He wanted to make a good impression on Hajime’s friends.

“Kazuichi, stop it.” One of the girls said. Her short red hair was tied into a tiny ponytail behind her head. “I’m sorry, he can be rude sometimes. My name is Mahiru Koizumi.”

Mahiru extended a hand, which Nagito took generously.

“I’m not being rude, Mahiru! I just can’t keep track of these guys anymore…” He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“D-does Hajime make a lot of friends?” Nagito shifted awkwardly. He was not jealous.

“More like boyfriends!” A short blonde girl in pigtails snorted. “I’ve literally never met someone as desperate as him.”

“Hiyoko, please! That’s not nice.” Sonia remarked. The girl (Hiyoko, apparently,) stuck her tongue out and took a sip of her tea.

Nagito suddenly felt embarrassed. The jacket covering his shoulders felt cold as his heart sank.

“Hush, Hiyoko.” Mahiru playfully flicked her forehead. “He gave him his jacket. That’s not something that happens often, you know.” She turned again to Nagito. “I think he really likes you.”

“Oh, Nagito!” He heard a voice from behind them, turning to see Hajime with two plastic cups in his hands. All his worries magically disappeared. “I didn’t know which one you wanted, so I stuck with regular milk tea. Just tell me if you don’t like it, okay?”

“T-thank you.” Nagito blushed for what must have been the tenth time that day.

“Haji, I like this one!” Hiyoko pulled at his sleeve as he sat down next to Nagito. “Keep him around, okie-doki?”

“Shut your mouth, will you? He’s just a friend of mine.” Hajime smiled at him again. “Even if he is cute.”

“Yucky!” Hiyoko snorted. “You wanna kiss him so much!”

He just smiled at that, taking a sip of his tea. Nagito did the same.

* * *

“Alright, we’ve gotta get going now.” Hajime switched his phone on and checked the time. The sun was just starting to set.

“No, stay!” Hiyoko had latched onto Nagito, and was playing with his hair. “I’m not done making Nags look pretty!”

“Maybe next time, Hiyoko, but I’m sure Nagito’s parents are wondering where he is.” Hajime pulled the girl off of Nagito. She pouted at him.

“Ah, t-thank you, but—” Nagito started, but Hajime squeezed his hand tightly, which shut him up.

“ _And_ he’s going to help me with my homework tonight, so you can’t hog him.”

He didn’t remember agreeing to that, but for Hajime’s sake, he nodded. Hajime took his hand, pulling him out of his seat and towards the sidewalk. Mahiru and Sonia waved goodbye. He waved back.

Once he and Hajime were past the tea shop, the brunet spoke.

“Sorry about them, I know they can be a bit much…” He laughed.

“N-no, I like your friends.” Nagito dropped his hand, fumbling with his fingers. “U-um, did you really want me to help you with your homework?”

“I kinda made that up so we could get out of there,” Hajime admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “My brother has some people over, but if you want to hang out, I’d be happy to come to your place.”

“Oh, I…” He faltered. “Yeah, okay. I, um, have a lot of siblings, though…”

Hajime beamed. “No way, really? Can I meet them?”

“O-oh, yeah!” He laughed. “They can be, uh, kind of annoying, just to warn you…”

Hajime took his hand, giving him a smile.

“Lead the way, then.”

The trees swayed in the wind, and Nagito was glad he had a jacket. Hajime didn’t look cold, though. Instead, he was admiring the fancy houses in the neighborhood.

“Whoa, you live here?”

“I, uh, sort of?” Nagito explained. “I live in a foster home, so…”

“Cool.” Hajime smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “Are your foster parents nice?”

“Aha, I think? We only see them once every few months, but I like them. They leave us with enough money to last the time that they’re gone, and I look after the kids. I’ve lived with them for around two years now.”

They stopped at the door of one of the houses. It was painted white and stood a solid two stories tall. Nagito rang the doorbell, letting go of Hajime’s hand.

“What’s the password?” A high-pitched voice yelled from behind the door.

“I don’t remember, you change it every week.” Nagito responded. “Is it cupcakes?”

“ _Bzzt!_ Wrong! Try again.”

“Kotoko, open up.” He fumbled with the doorknob. “Or else you have to wash the dishes for a week!”

“Ugh, fine! You’re such a party pooper!”

The door swung open, a little girl with pink hair and pigtails standing in front of them. She couldn’t have been older than ten.

“Who’s _this?_ Masaru, come here!” She giggled, beckoning for another child to join her. A kid of about the same age emerged from the living room in a red T-shirt and shorts. He wore various bandages on his arms and legs.

“Hi, mister!” The boy waved to Hajime, who waved back sweetly. “Are you his boyfriend?”

“Nagito is my tutor.” Hajime explained.

“Oh.” The girl, Kotoko, said. She looked almost disappointed. “Okay.”

Nagito lead him inside the house as they were ambushed by two more children.

“Nagito!” A girl with short green hair practically tackled him in a hug. “Who’s your friend?”

“My name is Hajime Hinata.” Hajime smiled.

“Monaca is called Monaca!” She beamed back at him.

Another boy in an oversized apron pulled at his sleeve. Hajime knelt down to say hello to him.

“Hello…” The boy said softly, gazing at his feet. “I’m Jataro Kemuri…”

Nagito ruffled Jataro’s hair gently, which made him smile.

“Where’s your brother, Jataro?” Nagito asked him. He shrugged.

“I don’t know…”

“Jeez, there’s more?” Hajime chuckled. “How many siblings do you have?”

“Just Nagisa.” Nagito smiled sweetly. “He’s probably upstairs—it’s best not to disturb him now. Anyways, do you need something to eat or drink before we start studying? I’ll try my best to keep the kids out of the living room…”

“We can go up to your room to study, if you want. Less noise, I guess.”

Nagito’s face reddened.

“O-oh, okay! Yeah!” He grabbed Hajime’s hand tightly. “Let’s go to my room!”

The two of them hurried quickly upstairs, trying not to attract any children.

* * *

“So, this is my room, I guess…”

Everything was completely spotless. Nagito’s bed was made perfectly, the pillows right next to the windowsill. At his desk sat a computer and sketchpad, accompanied by a chess set already made. Nagito had opened a window by his desk. Origami swans were suspended from the ceiling, fluttering from the autumn air outside.

A plethora of stuffed animals lined the mattress, next to a completely-full bookshelf. Hajime smiled.

“Your room is cute.” He noted, taking a seat on the bed. He gently picked up a pink stuffed bear. “Does this guy belong to one of your sisters?”

“N-no, he’s mine…” He blushed, staring at the floor.

“Cute.” Hajime giggled, patting the bear’s head.

“Oh, t-thanks. Do you, uh, wanna get started on the homework, or…?” Nagito set his bookbag on the bed next to Hajime, unzipping it.

“We don’t actually have to study, Nagito.”

“O-oh. Uh, what should we do, then? Do you want to play chess?”

Hajime pulled on his arm until they were sitting next to each other on the bed. Even after he had taken his seat, Hajime didn’t let go of his arm.

“H-hajime?” He whispered as the boy caressed his forearm. “What are you doing?”

Hajime put a hand on his cheek, cupping it gently. Nagito practically melted at the touch, wrapping his own fingers around Hajime’s wrist.

“Aha, Hajime?” He laughed nervously. “F-forgive me for being so blunt, but are you trying to make a r-romantic advance on me?”

Hajime sighed softly, pressing a kiss to his jawline. It was incredibly light, but Nagito still flushed the color of a tomato at the touch. Hajime’s fingers wrapped around his neck with both hands as he brought his lips to his companion’s.

“I’ve been trying to send you hints for the past _week,_ Nagito.” Hajime smiled against his lips.

“Ah, w-why?” He mumbled in between kisses. “Y-you could have anyone, so why m-me?”

“I told you, it’s because you’re cute.”

“H-hajime,” He breathed, clutching the brunet’s shirt as he pulled himself onto his back. Hajime was looking down on him now, hands on either side of his face. “Hajime, Hajime, Hajime…”

“Shh. I know, baby…” Hajime giggled, caressing Nagito’s cheek.

“H-hajime,” He whimpered under him.

Hajime brought his hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently.

“Is this okay?” He whispered.

“Y-yes…”

“This?” He put both hands on Nagito’s hips, rubbing them.

“Y-yes.”

“And this?” He rested one hand in between his thighs. Nagito shook his head.

“N-no, I don’t like that--”

Hajime nodded and removed it.

“Thank you, sorry…”

“It’s okay, baby.” Hajime kissed his lips again.

The bedroom door swung open.

“Nagito, I need help with my homework--” Kotoko’s eyes widened. “Ew!”

“Get out!” Nagito shrieked, standing up and slamming the door in her face.

“I’m telling Monaca that you guys are smooching!” Kotoko yelled from behind the door.

“Don’t you _dare_ , I’ll have your head on a spike!” He hissed. “And we are _not_!”

“Are too, I saw it!”

Hajime heard her scurry down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. Nagito cleared his throat.

“S-sorry, I ruined the moment…”

“We have plenty of time to kiss, Nagito. I’m just glad I got to spend today with you.”

“A-are you leaving already?”

“You can come over tomorrow night-- my parents won’t be home.” Hajime stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “For now, I’ve gotta go.”

“Do you want your jacket back?”

“Bring it back to school tomorrow, okay?” He shot Nagito a smile. “You can wear it to class.”

“Aha, you won’t be embarrassed of me?”

“Never.” He leant down to kiss Nagito’s cheek and waved a final goodbye before heading out the bedroom door and down the stairs. He heard the front door swing closed.

* * *

Hajime’s jacket smelled like him-- fresh-cut oranges and whipped cream. Nagito wrapped it around his shoulders loosely before snuggling into his blankets. He clutched his stuffed bear as he replayed the events of the day in his head.

_“We have plenty of time to kiss, Nagito. I’m just glad I got to spend today with you.”_

Did that mean Hajime wanted to spend more time with him? He surely wouldn’t oppose to it. He opened his phone to text the boy, but realized he never actually got his number. That was probably a good thing, honestly. He didn’t want to humiliate himself in front of Hajime more than he already had. His stomach did flips thinking about seeing him tomorrow.

So what if Hajime brought a lot of boys home? He didn’t care. Well, maybe he was a little jealous. But still-- it didn’t matter. Hajime had called him _baby_. Twice. And yeah, maybe he was the flirty type, but _still. Baby._

Nagito buried his face in his hands.

 _Cute,_ Hajime would say.

“Nagito, open the door.” Someone said. “I need help.”

“It’s unlocked.” He mumbled. The door swung open, a little boy in sweatpants standing in the frame. “Hey, Jataro. What do you want?”

Jataro sat himself on the corner of Nagito’s bed.

“Is it true that you were kissing a boy in here?”

“Seriously? I thought you needed help with your homework.” He groaned.

“…Is that his jacket?”

“Yes! Leave me alone now.”

“Is he handsome? Would you want to make a lampshade out of his skin…?”

“Go away!” He hit Jataro with a pillow. He didn’t flinch.

“Will you get some of his hair…?”

“No!” He picked Jataro up and dropped him in the middle of the hallway, slamming the door in his face.

“Aren’t you gonna read us a bedtime story?” Jataro asked, muffled by the barrier between them.

“You can read yourself a bedtime story. I’m busy.” He huffed. “Goodnight, Jataro.”

“Okay…”

* * *

The air was cold in the morning as Nagito stepped outside, but he luckily had Hajime’s jacket to warm him up. He couldn’t drive yet, and he didn’t really like taking the bus, so he opted to just walk to school.

The heels of his combat boots clicked against the sidewalk as he plugged his headphones in. He made sure to fix his hair in his phone camera. He had smudged his eyeliner in the morning, trying to look presentable. He hoped no one would make fun of him.

On the stairs outside the schoolhouse were a few of the people he had met yesterday. Sonia waved to him with a smile. He waved back shyly.

“Hey, Nags!” Hiyoko squealed, gesturing him over to their group. Hajime was nowhere to be seen.

“Good morning, Hiyoko.” He smiled at her. She giggled.

“Your hair is all messed up!” She snorted, standing on her tiptoes to ruffle it back into place. “There!” She said proudly, admiring her work.

“Ah, thank you. Have any of you seen Hajime?”

Mahiru finished taking a picture with her polaroid camera and turned to him and Hiyoko.

“He’s probably late again.” She noted, snapping a picture of Hiyoko. Mahiru pulled the blonde close and kissed her cheek. Hiyoko giggled. “You can hang out with us before class starts, if you want.”

“Really?”

“Sure, why not?”

A short blond boy came up behind Kazuichi and tapped him. They high-fived.

“Who the hell are you?” The boy gestured to Nagito. “That’s Hajime’s jacket, asshole.”

He was wearing a similar one, with the name KUZURYUU printed in all caps on the back. Nagito blushed.

“He lent it to me.”

“Shit, for real?” Kuzuryuu laughed. “Name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. I guess if you’re Hajime’s boyfriend, we’re cool.”

“I’m not--”

“Nagito!” Hajime ran up the steps, backpack slung over one of his shoulders. He tackled him in a hug.

“H-Hajime?”

Hajime let go of him, laughing. He ruffled his hair and put a hand around his waist. Nagito was slightly taller than him, but it was barely noticeable.

“Oh, good, you met Fuyuhiko.” He laughed. “Sorry I’m late! I slept in…”

“T-thank you for lending me your jacket, I’ll give it back now.” Nagito said, slipping it off his shoulders. Hajime shook his head.

“Keep it. Looks cute on you.”

The bell rang, alerting the group that school had started.

“I’ll see you in chemistry?” Nagito asked before Hajime left for his first period.

“Sure. See you.”

* * *

“Hey.”

Someone poked Nagito’s back with a pencil. He turned around. A girl with a swirly brown ponytail was staring at him. She wore a varsity jacket as well, but from the girls’ swim team.

“Hello.” He whispered to her. She smiled.

“I’m Aoi Asahina.” She told him, holding out her hand. He turned around completely in his seat to face her and took her hand. Luckily, they were at the back of the class. “You can just call me Hina, though.”

“I’m Nagito Komaeda.” He smiled, leaning on his elbows.

“You dating Hinata?” She asked, raising one eyebrow.

“W-why would you think that?”

“You’re wearing his jacket.” She giggled, pulling a stick of gum out of her pocket. “Want some?”

“No thank you.”

“My girlfriend, Sakura, has English with him. They were on the same basketball team in middle school.” Aoi explained, doodling in her notebook. “Anyways, he’s a nice guy. You know Makoto Naegi?”

“No.”

“He’s cool. But, like I said, Hinata’s a good guy.”

“He is.”

“Anyways, I was going to ask you what class we’re in before I noticed your jacket. So I’m asking you now, what class are we in? I’ve been drawing a picture of a unicorn, wanna see?” Aoi held up her notebook to reveal a very disproportionate unicorn.

“This is World History. We’re doing a unit on the ancient Greeks.”

“Man, really? I don’t know anything about geese. Except that one stole my donut one time.” She sighed. “So, like, do you text him a lot?”

“I don’t have his phone number.”

“What kind of guy doesn’t have his boyfriend’s phone number?” She snorted.

“Hajime isn’t my boyfriend.” Nagito explained. “I’m his tutor.”

“Well, okay. You should still have his number, then. And guys don’t give their varsity jackets to their tutors. Let me just tell you something, okay? Hinata always spends lunch in the library.”

“Thank you, Hina.” Nagito made a mental note of what she said.

“Sure! Uh, what’s the answer to number five?”

* * *

“Hajime?”

The brunet looked up from the book he was reading to see Nagito standing over him. He was holding a lunch tray.

“Oh, hey, Nagito. What’s up?” He closed the book and set it down on the table in front of him. The library was mostly empty, save for a few first-years and the librarian.

“I, um, brought you some food.” Nagito set the tray on the table and took a seat next to Hajime, who put an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

“Thank you, baby.” He whispered, kissing Nagito’s cheek. “Are we still on for tonight?”

“U-um, if you want.” He stuttered, playing with the zipper on Hajime’s jacket. “I don’t have anything to do, so…”

“Good. I’ll drive you home after, that sound good?”

“Hajime, I don’t really know how to say this, but…” He breathed. “Can I have your phone number?”

“Sure. Give me your phone, I’ll put it in.”

He handed Hajime his cell phone after unlocking it. Hajime typed his information into his contacts and handed the phone back, where Nagito saw that he had customized his contact information.

_NAME: Hajime  
NUMBER: XXX-XXX-XXXX  
OTHER NOTES: <33_

“Thank you.” Nagito mumbled, still staring at his phone screen. “Can I take a picture? For your contact photo?”

“Sure.”

Nagito snapped a shot of him resting his head on his hands and aligned it to fit the frame.

“You probably want to get back to studying now, so I’ll leave…”

“I’m not studying,” Hajime laughed and held up his book. “I’m reading a romance novel.”

“O-oh,” Nagito said, peeking inside the pages. “What’s it about?”

“Do you want me to read to you?” Hajime asked, taking his hand off Nagito’s waist. “Here, put your head on my shoulder.”

Nagito complied, resting his head on Hajime’s shirt. He opened the book to the first page and began reading softly out loud. Nagito could feel the vibrations of his voice on his cheek.

_This is nice._

* * *

The bell rang again, startling Nagito into an upright position. Hajime laughed, putting the book back on the shelf where it had come from. They both stood up, Hajime taking his hand.

“We have chemistry now, do you want me to walk you?”

“S-sure, if it isn’t a problem…”

Hajime led him outside the library and into the hallway, where they stopped in front of the classroom door. Nagito dropped his hand.

“You embarrassed of me?” Hajime teased.

“N-no! I just… don’t want more people to think that we’re dating.”

“Why not?”

“W-well, wouldn’t it make you ashamed? To be with me?”

“If I were embarrassed, I wouldn’t have given you my jacket. Or held your hand. Or kissed you. So stop worrying.” He grabbed Nagito’s hand again and pushed open the classroom door.

* * *

Nagito looked up from his work to see a folded-up piece of paper by his elbow. Hajime was staring at him expectantly, so he opened it. He was greeted with the familiar messy handwriting.

_gimme a kiss_

Nagito held in his laughter and scribbled something underneath it.

_Why? :P_

He handed it to Hajime, who began writing again.

_please_

Nagito giggled slightly at it.

_Mwah._

Hajime groaned and grabbed his hand under the table. Nagito began folding the note into an origami swan. Hajime watched with awe. Another piece of paper was handed to him.

_can you show me how to make those_

Nagito nodded, tearing a piece of notebook paper and handing it to him. He went through the steps slowly as Hajime followed what he did. In the end, Hajime’s swan was a bit crooked, but he looked proud of it. Nagito took it in his hands and kissed its head.

Hajime picked up the other swan and made it peck Nagito’s cheek. He took the two birds and pressed their beaks together, making them kiss.

“It’s us.” He smiled.

“You’re the pretty one, though.” Nagito whispered.

“I think they’re both pretty.” Hajime whispered back.

Nagito flushed bright red and went back to taking notes.

* * *

Nagito was very good at being patient. He could have stood in the courtyard all day, waiting for Hajime. Luckily, he didn’t need to, because Hajime came quickly.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Usually my brother picks me up after school.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind waiting.” Nagito replied honestly. “Are you still letting me come to your house?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I?” Hajime grabbed his hand. “Unless you’re having second thoughts…”

“No! I want to go home with you.”

“Cool. Is it okay if we walk?”

“Of course!”

Hajime took him by the arm and pulled him in the opposite direction of where they had gone yesterday, the two of them taking a shortcut past the lake. Nagito paid attention to the ducks, who were eating bread.

“Oh, are you looking at the ducks? They’re pretty cute, huh?”

“I’ve always liked ducks.” Nagito said, still staring at them. “I figure they have good lives. Sometimes I wish I was a duck.”

“True.” Hajime noted. “But I’m glad we’re not ducks. Because if we were, we’d never be able to go on dates and talk to each other. Also, they don’t live that long.”

Nagito looked down at the sidewalk, gripping Hajime’s hand tighter.

“I’m grateful that you’re a human, Hajime.”

Hajime laughed. “I’m grateful that you’re a human, too.”

* * *

“My house isn’t as nice as yours…” Hajime chuckled, ringing the doorbell. The building was relatively small, but that didn’t bother Nagito.

“No! Your house is great!” He argued, blushing. “Um, are you home alone?”

“My brother’s home too, but I don’t mind. He mostly just hangs out in his room.”

The door swung open, a tall man with red eyes and long black hair standing in the frame. He vaguely resembled Hajime, with his light freckles and pink cheeks.

“Hello…” Hajime’s brother droned, eyeing Nagito.

“This is Nagito. Nagito, this is Izuru, my brother.”

“H-hi.”

“You must be his tutor… I’ll leave you two alone…” Izuru sighed, stepping back into the house. Nagito was afraid of him, but he didn’t seem like too much of a bad person. Nagito stepped inside the house.

* * *

Hajime’s room was exactly how Nagito imagined it would be. There was a poster of a rock band in the corner of the room, Hajime’s PC resting on the desk with a light-up keyboard and mouse. There was an acoustic guitar by the bed.

“Do you play?” Nagito asked, eyeing the guitar. Hajime laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, no. It was a gift from my dad. I’ve always wanted to learn, though…”

“I could teach you!” Nagito blurted out. “I mean, I’m more trained in classical instruments like the violin, but I could show you the basics…”

“I’d love to.” Hajime picked up the instrument and sat on the bed, resting it on his lap as he strummed the strings. He gestured for Nagito to sit next to him.

“Well, you probably want to know the strings first, right? The order is E,A,D,G,B,E. You can make an acronym, if you want… some people say it’s easier to remember that way.”

Hajime nodded, saying the names as he plucked their respective strings.

“Okay, I think I get it.” He strummed all the strings together. “So how do you play a song?”

“Oh, um…” Nagito hesitated before resting his hands on top of Hajime’s, lining his fingers up on the frets. “You might want to learn chords first. This one is G…”

Hajime strummed it, smiling at the sound it made. Nagito smiled too, changing the position of both their fingers to form the E minor, then the C, and eventually, the D chord. It made a nice melody.

“There, that’s a song.”

“Huh, it’s pretty. My fingers kinda hurt, though…”

“O-oh, I’m sorry!” Nagito gasped and pulled his hands away from Hajime’s. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“It’s fine, really.” Hajime laughed. Nagito nodded apprehensively.

“If you say so.”

Hajime set the guitar back to its original position, putting a hand on Nagito’s cheek. He leaned in and kissed him gently.

“Mm--!”

Hajime chuckled and pulled away, still cupping his face in his hands.

“H-Hajime?”

“Yeah?”

“You… like me, right?”

“Why would I be kissing you if I didn’t like you?”

“But you _do_ like me?”

“Of course. Do you think I don’t like you?”

“Not that! Um, your friends… told me that you have a lot of boyfriends-- not that I’m your boyfriend! But, you aren’t going to ditch me, are you…?”

“What?”

“I’m sorry! I’m not trying to insinuate that you sleep around, or anything like that! I’ve just… never had a friend before you, and I don’t want you to abandon me! All your friends are so nice to me now, but if you stop being my friend, I’ll go back to being ignored and--”

“Okay, first of all-- I’m not going to ditch you. I really like you. Second, even if we did take a break, I wouldn’t stop being nice to you-- and neither would my friends. I’m friends with Chiaki, and we dated for, like, a year. Same with Mahiru and Kazuichi. It’s always been an inside joke with our friends that my relationships never last, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Of course, I’m sorry--”

“No, it’s okay. But I don’t want you to think that if we stopped talking, all my friends would ignore you. If anything, I think they would ignore _me_ \-- they really like you, you know.”

“They do? Why?”

“Because you’re really sweet. And didn’t I tell you?” Hajime smirked. “You’re cute.”

Nagito was the one to kiss him this time, wrapping his arms around his head and pulling him in. Hajime made a surprised sound and melted into it, smiling against his lips. Nagito’s eyes were shut tighter than he had ever closed them before. Hajime pulled back.

“Let’s go on the roof.”

“W-what?”

“Come on, we can get on from outside the window.” Hajime stood up, pulling open his bedroom window. He stepped out onto the roof, gesturing for Nagito to follow him before disappearing away from Nagito’s field of vision. So he did, squeezing his body out the small window and onto the rooftop where Hajime was sitting.

“Hajime, is this safe..?” Nagito asked, carefully maneuvering himself to sit next to Hajime.

“Probably. I’ve been doing it since I was a kid.”

Nagito gave him a weak smile and stared out over the street. He could see a car in the driveway and a stray cat on the sidewalk. Hajime leaned in, putting his arm around the other’s shoulder.

“Nice view, right?” Hajime smiled. Nagito nodded.

“Pretty.” He noted.

Hajime leaned over and kissed Nagito, who awkwardly kissed back, not sure what to do with his hands. This was completely new territory for Nagito-- his first real kiss was only a few days ago, and he was terrified that Hajime would think he was bad at it.

Hajime pulled away, noticing his discomfort.

“What’s wrong?”

Nagito shook his head.

“Nothing! Keep going…”

Hajime tucked a strand of Nagito’s hair behind his ear and gently caressed his cheek.

“No, you’re upset about something.” Hajime said. “What is it?”

“You’re just…” He breathed. “You’re so nice to me, Hajime. It scares me to think what might happen to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I- I lost my parents when I was young. My dog got hit by a car, and the first friend I ever had died of a heart attack. People I care about are destined to get hurt because of me. I don’t want that to happen to you, Hajime. I don’t want to lose you, too…”

Hajime put a hand on him, trying to steady his shaky breath. His thin hands trembled slightly.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.” Hajime squeezed his hand. “But, just so you know? I’m not going anywhere. Not on my own volition, and not by some freak accident.”

“But--”

“No buts. Did you know you’re the first person I’ve brought up here? My brother and I used to come out here and talk about shit when we were kids, but I’ve been doing it alone for years. You’re the only person besides him to come up here with me.”

“Why me?”

“You know, you ask that a lot. I know I make a lot of bad decisions, and trust me, I do, but I think you’re a pretty good one.”

Nagito stared at him, face flooded with anxiety and distrust.

“You’re… really kind to me. I’ve never met someone like you, Hajime.” His eyes were shiny with tears that he was destined to not let out.

“I’ve never met anyone like you, either, Nagito. That’s why I like you so much. I know we barely know each other, but…” Hajime chuckled awkwardly. “I think I might even love you…?”

Whatever ‘promise’ Nagito made to himself didn’t matter anymore, because he physically couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He didn’t even make an attempt to wipe them away, simply bowing his head pathetically. Hajime scooted closer to him and put his arms around his waist, shushing him.

“It’s okay.” Hajime said.

He let out another sob and gripped Hajime’s sweater.

“It’s okay…?” He repeated, smiling slightly. “I-it’s okay, right? E-everything’s going to be okay?”

“Yeah…” Hajime chuckled, unsure of what to say. “Yeah, everything is good now.”

Nagito nodded against him and relaxed into his embrace, letting out a broken sigh.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Chemistry: i hate this class. it's so damn hard. (or maybe i just dont pay attention)  
> Notes: nagito writes notes as if they're e-mails.  
> jacket sharing: i always thought this was so cute in movies  
> Aoi: she's just so nice,, i can't,,  
> Hajime: he's either super flirty or awkward, i went with the former  
> ~  
> have a good weekend losers ilysm <3


End file.
